HetaOni- Infininte Night Poems
by Editor C-san
Summary: These are poems written for HetaOni based off the Vocaloid songs Bad End Night, Crazy Night, and Twilight Night. I hope it makes sense. I also have lyric versions of these that can be sung to the tune of the songs (no shit, Sherlock). I will make YouTube videos for them as soon as I can (but of course this has nothing to do with the poems so why am I talking about it?).
1. Blood Stained Night

**Hey guys. Sorry about this, but I just _had_ to write it. It's pretty much just a HetaOni poem based off of the English translation for the Vocaloid song Bad∞End∞Night. There will be two more (one based off of Crazy∞Night and one based off of Twilight∞Night).**

**Also, sorry if I put this in the wrong category and that I had to use lines to separate out sections/stanzas.**

* * *

Four countries looking deep, deep in the woods

arrive at an empty mansion at noon

faded map in hand...

* * *

They knock on the mansion's damaged door.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"What was that noise?"

"Maybe we should go."

"I'll go take a look."

* * *

They gather in the foyer and Japan goes to look.

"A broken plate...but how did it get here?"

"Is this place haunted?"

"...but no."

"Perhaps I should return to the others."

* * *

When he returned, no one's there.

* * *

"Oh, did they leave after all?"

"But the door's locked."

"I'll go take a look around."

"Hmmm... where did they go?"

"Maybe this way..."

* * *

You are the lead actors in this Crazy nighT,

all dressed up with scared faces.

Once you're lost just enough,

won't you enjoy yourselves so?

* * *

Run, scream, be scared

forget what's good and bad

'Till the point of madness,

enjoy a Scary nighT!

* * *

Night came, but something was amiss

Japan looked for his friends but no one was there.

* * *

"Shall we tell you a SE-creT?"

"Take a look at the clocks..."

"YoU… wOn'T… eScApE."

* * *

Scared, the countries fled

into a secret room.

And opening the door they found...

a pile of coffins.

* * *

"Oh, my..."

"So you saw it..."

"DangeR! DangeR!"

"Are you scared yet?"

"Where'RE you goinG?"

* * *

"Where, indeed?"

* * *

You are the lead actors in this Crazy nightT -

is all according to script?

When, then, of tonight? What End[inG]?

It's all up to you, you know...

* * *

Search, look hard for your Happy endinG

but mess up the order and it's all over.

Does the True enD lie in the coffins?

Ah, is it another Bad∞end∞nighT?

* * *

"What can we do to get home?"

"Once my game is over..."

"You can return..."

"Where has the key ended up?"

"That coldly glinting key..."

* * *

"...fooound it."

* * *

We are the lead actors in this Crazy nighT

plunging knives into your clocks

Once we'd swung them just enough

we began to fix the time.

* * *

You are the lead actor in this Crazy nighT

all dressed up with a big, fake smile

Once you've died just enough

won't you enjoy yourself so?

* * *

Now that the actors and stage have gone

let's go home together, 'kay?

And in the end it was just

a halfway Bad∞end∞nighT!

* * *

Run, flee from here

forget what's sweet and bitter

'Till the point of madness,

enjoy a Hapless nighT!

* * *

In the now silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause

"A good show you put on tonight."

And it picked up the journal, weeping...


	2. Scary Night

**Okay, here's the second poem. I hope it's as good, or better, than the first.**

**...I have nothing more to say.**

* * *

Unending screams resound at the end of the hall;

Shall it echo further and louder?

The buzzer sounds, and the onis wake;

1, 2, 3, now let us begin!

* * *

After walking down the path of the spotlight...

"We welcome all..." "To our WON-drous mansion!"

"You will be lost..." "Well, it's time now..."

"It's quite dark in here..."

"So UN-til..." "You beat the game..."

"Let us make you feel at home!"

* * *

"With the highlight of the night..."

"We shall begin!"

* * *

"Now, he -" "And he!" "And she?"

Everyone's making clamor...

* * *

Let the Scary nighT go on! The suspense rises!

Let the fear swell ever higher!

You simply perform according to script;

there are no choices, only death!

* * *

The world spinning, growing dark on 4, 5, 6,

And more shall we kill!

It's no fun if things are simple, yes?

So let them become crazier still!

* * *

"Oh, what are we to do?" "Just what's happened here?"

"It's an emergency!"

"It's as if time itself..." "Has come to a halt..."

"What of THEM?" "WHAT of theeem?"

"Where did they go?" (When DID they?)

"But still -" "The game -"

"Must go on...!"

* * *

"Say, it doesn't LOOK like there IS a way out...!" (Oh, no!)

"Oh? Not there?" "Not here..."

"Not this way!" "Indeed, nowhere!"

"Nowhere to be found...!"

* * *

Search out the "cause" which set the Scary nighT awry!

There's no way to progress!

"Was it hidden?" "Or destroyed?"

"Is it a bug?" "Or on purpose?!"

"Who" on earth, and for "what"?

On 7, 8, 9, we remain empty-handed,

And we can worry more and more...

We simply can't figure it out;

Is today just another "to be continued"?

"The time that was stolen..."

"Was it an undesired scene?"

"On that NEXT try..."

"Would we reveal THE culprit...?"

"A future "PagE"..."

"How" did they know it?"

"If they're able to do that..."

"Then aren't YOU the culprit?"

* * *

"...fooound it."

* * *

On this Scary nighT, use the "key,"

And let the screams swell ever higher!

Can't you simply perform, accepting your fate,

not thinking about it, having no choices?

* * *

Then...! On 10, 11, 12, write in the pages!

More and more... destroy it all!

If you want to see the true EnD,

M-M-Make things crazier still!

* * *

"Bring back the true Scary nighT, please!"

"Surely, surely "this" can't be it..."

Even if you "performed according to script,"

Is it not necessarily the truth...?

* * *

The end? The Scary nighT's drawing to a close

"Wait, wait, don't stop yet!"

Unfortunately... Time is up!

"Again - let us meet another time!"

"Again?! Shall we make ANOTHER night mad?"

"May you search for escape another time!"

* * *

Until the world -

"...has lost its color!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Did this fit HetaOni well, or is it a bit weird.**

**...yeah, it probably was.**


	3. Dark Midnight

**Alright, last one people!**

* * *

How are we going to return home?

Until the clock ceases, it will never end...

* * *

Four countries alone in the eerie woods,

They don't appear to be lost...

"Is this it! The mansion?" Is there anyone there?"

* * *

"Nobody's here..." "Maybe we should go..."

"Yes, let's go back" "But we just got here"

* * *

"WEL-come! Let's have a Scary nighT! Join uS!"

* * *

"It's dark out!"

"We can't leave now..."

"Indeed... So until morning comes -"

"Let take a look around!"

* * *

"We must be quick..."

"To make preparations!"

"OK! Tonight's a SHORT story - we'll kill QUICKLY!"

* * *

From the set, to the creatures, to the people,

Every little detail is according to script!

Turn off the lights, cue the screams

And let's begin!

* * *

Tonight, a single blink, a single death, a single footstep is not made in error!

With such outrageous perfection, the crazed show goes on! And...

"How horrible!" "...No more!" "Make it stop!" "...NO MORE!" "I'm dying!" "Please, let us leave!"

Are you prepared for such unending death, that echoes through your very soul?

* * *

When night ends and day breaks...

"Uh oh! When did they..."

"Our FRIENDS..." "Aren't ANYWHERE..."

"They're gone...! Gone?! Gone, GONE!"

* * *

"Say, do you hear that?"

"An odd... thumping sound...?"

"But where could it be coming from?"

* * *

"Come oN! Let's thinK! And, To the nineS! Join uS!"

* * *

"Oh my! What's happened here?"

"The journal..." "Isn't THERE!"

"Well, who could have stolen it?"

"Not good?! Not GOOD! AhAhAhAhAhAhAhA!"

* * *

"Without the journal..." "We can't go on!"

"OK! Every, EVERYone! Search for the book!"

But who could have...? To what end...?

Who stole the journal deciding the future?

All of everyone... every one of all!

All so suspicious!

* * *

Tonight, as time advances, so does the game, but the "hands of the clock" are left behind

Not passing time, but tools of slaughter; where is the real "you"...? And...

The next PagE, the True EnD, there must be "something" they lack...

If we can't figure out what that is, then we'll sit and let the gears spin!

* * *

"That stolen journal..."

"This sharpened clock hand..."

"Where can it be found?"

"Is it for killing time, or...?"

* * *

"Hurry hurrY!"

"To the secrets below..."

"That way? This way?"

"Toward the sound's source..."

"Hey, on the GROUND..."

"Inside the coffins..."

"It's a very shady LETTER!"

* * *

"The person who was carrying that...!"

"Must I use these hands...?"

"What's inside the letter...?"

"Is this the right way...?"

"OPEN it SLOWly..."

"Is my answer... in here...?"

"A white sheet of perfect SizE!"

* * *

"...foound it!"

* * *

Time marches on, the game proceeds, and the crazed hour seems amended

With such outrageous perfection, the crazed EnD goes on! And...

"How horrible!" "...No more!" "Make it stop!" "...NO MORE!" "I'm dying!" "Please, let us leave!"

The long-awaited EnD is before us! Is your heart ready?

* * *

"No! Hold on...! Look carefully, will you? Time isn't advancing "properly"!

The next page is unfound... because the letter is the EndinG!"

At last, time advances, as does the game, and we leap right to the EndroLL;

The cast, the game are all left behind; that white sheet was dyed BaD, you see? After all...

A blank sheet will do nothing... so then...! Now that you've noticed, it seems we're out of time!

So here is where we end!

* * *

"'Til another night!'"

* * *

**I hope you've liked the poems!**

**BTW, I _should_ be able to do the YouTube videos with the lyrics versions (that I wrote, of course) soon (I'll post a link here when I do that).**


End file.
